Forbidden Act
by Kurokawa-Junichiyo-chan
Summary: Gaara gets a surprise and unexpected visit from a member of Akatsuki. WARNING! YAOI! LEMON! Please take poll for continuation afterward !


The thin veil separated as I pushed it aside and into my lavishly furnished room. Can't these people just give me some peace? "You might as well come out. I know you're here." I hear a shuffle behind me of a person standing up. With a bored expression on my face, I turn around to face the ANBU representative. A blonde boy was standing in front of me. His dark robes signified his Akatsuki status. The left side of his face was covered by his long, blonde hair, but I knew there was an ocular device hidden behind that thick veil. I scream when I see him. "Aiee! Dei-kun!!!" I yell, using the pet name I have for him. I leap upon him and envelop him in a hug. His own small form returned the hug in a more intense manner.

"Hey, Gaa-kun. It's been a while since we met, un?" I squeal as I squeeze him in affirmation. I look up at him and stand on my tip-toes so that I may place a soft kiss on his lips. The sweet taste of Deidara filled my mouth. Slowly, my love responded. I could feel his hands wrap themselves around my waist and pick me up, holding my like a baby: protectively. Shifting me around, Dei-kun placed me on the table. Picking up my legs, Deidara wrapped them around his waist, and drew me closer to him. My Dei-kun broke our kiss to ask me a single word,

"Now?" he questioned. From the context of the situation, I could tell what he was asking about. And it scared me. My love, Deidara, had wanted to go "all out" as he put it, but I always declined. Do I want to do this now? Am I ready? Slowly, but hesitantly, I respond.

"H-hai, Dei-kun." A grin spreads across my love's face and he begins to take off his cloak. He must have been hoping for this, for he had nothing on but underwear. He soon lost this last article of clothing, exposing a limp cock. Immediately, I was repulsed. I've never wanted a _limp_ dick. Dei-kun read my expression and asked me to wait. I nodded. Dei-kun approaches me and asks me,

"Can I take your clothes off?" I thought this over. "Sure, why not." I was already getting laid. My love's grin grows wider as he begins to remove my clothing. Taking off my shirt, Dei-kun begins to butterfly kissing my neck and chest, pausing only to suck my nipples. I close my eyes, experiencing this new, intense feeling for the first time. My Dei-kun pushes me back until I am lying down on the table. He began to unbutton my pants and pull them off, leaving me in my already bulging underwear. He is giving my kisses the whole time. Dei-kun moves from my chest and stomach to my hairless thigh (_genetics_) kissing upwards. Then Dei-kun began kissing my dick through my underwear. This felt amazing. But then my love did something better. He took away the barrier called underwear. Once I was totally naked, Deidara grabbed my penis and slowly took it into his mouth. I involuntarily let out a moan, causing my Dei-kun to suck harder. I could feel myself getting close to exploding into my love's mouth, but that is not his favorite thing. I'll have to time it just right. Suddenly, I felt myself begin to orgasm. I tense all of my muscles, trying to hold it in as long as possible. He continues to suck. "Dei-kun!" He lets go of my penis and looks at me. "Un?" When he takes his mouth and hand off of my cock, I relaxed my muscles, shooting him in the face. I squirt three more times and coated his face with my seed. My love grins as he holds my cock, aiming it at his face.

Once I was done, Deidara looks at me. "Done that quick, un, Gaara-kun?" I grunt in reply, unable to form words. He gets up, wiping his face with a cloth. He began to move away from me. "You want me to go now?" I grunt more urgently, raising my hips off the table. Dei-kun's eyes popped. "Y-you want me to do that?!?" I nod at him, thrusting my hips up and down, inviting him in. He grins and walks over to me, rubbing his huge erect cock. He grabbed a pillow a placed it under my lower back. He then put my legs on his shoulders. Then he placed his cock against my entrance. A shot of pain and pleasure coursed through my body. I whine, but not in protest. I was pleading. I understood the pain I would soon be feeling. And then Dei-kun pulled back and shoved three fingers in, scissoring them back and forth, widening my entrance for his big penis. Several spasms coursed through my body as my love stroked my prostate. I moaned and began thrusting my hips in rhythm to his fingers. Then I felt his fingers slowly pull out of me, leaving me open and begging for more. Once more, I felt Dei-kun's penis against my entrance. He looked at me, silently asking me for permission. I whine again. My love grips my hips, rears back, and thrusts himself into my warmth. Pain and Joy and Pleasure course through my body at the same time. I felt Dei-kun pull out slowly and then thrusts in again. ... My love leans his head back, mouthing a wide "O". I believe he is close to blowing. I grab my head and scream, enjoying and hating the moment. I feel my love hit my prostate, sending orgasmic spasms through my spine. I felt like I was going to blow again any second now. I felt warmth traveling through my pelvic area. If I could feel like this, what else do I need? I need nothing. "Dei…da….ra…kun!" I scream at my love. A white-hot juice enters my depths. I can't do anything but enjoy it. As his seed hits my prostate, I ejaculate on my chest and stomach. I lean forward and then fall back onto the table. My entrance is throbbing around Deidara's penis. He pulls out, sending sensitive post-orgasm pains through my spine again. He grabs his cloak, covering his sweat-glistening muscles. He winks at me, saying, "I'll see you next time, Gaa-kun. Hopefully we can go through this forbidden act again. I love you." And with that he left. 'Yes.' I thought. 'We will have to go through that again. We will.'


End file.
